Light On
by LostNessi
Summary: Just like everyone in her life, he was leaving her. A Seddie song fic based on the song: Light on by DAvid Cook. SamxFreddie


**Light On**

**_Story inspired by song: Light on by Dane Cook_**

By: Colby

She didn't believe this. She wouldn't, she couldn't, she didn't want to. She looked over at him from her spot near the computer. He sat there on the couch, a grim expression on his face as he talked to Spencer. He looked like she felt: torn. Sam remembered when he had told everyone the news. He had made his way into the Shay's apartment with a weird expression. Sam was about to make a joke when he sputtered out the news. "I-I...You..guys." He twisted his fingers around and looked straight at Sam waiting for her to make some joke, but she stood there, hand on the mouse just like when he had came in. She looked intently in his direction and he choked out the rest, "I'm m-moving." His voice caught on the last word and he turned around to make a mad dash.

Sam had jumped up from her seat, ran over to Freddie, and grabbed him arm in one swift movement, all before he could reach the door. "What...did...you...say?" She had asked him through clenched teeth. His eyes had widened in fright, but as soon as he saw her face his eyes grew sad. Sam's face crumpled when he didn't answer her. She asked him again, this time even slower, like she was trying to speak a new language. She tightened her grip on his arm and Freddie looked down at her, his eyes glossy. "I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam let go of his arm and covered her face with one hand and looked around her. Spencer sat, a stunned expression, like he wasn't able to understand what was going on, bubbled to his face. "But...Freddo, you're like...my best bud." He mumbled. Sam could tell the words stung to Freddie, who winced at the idea that he was leaving everyone who cared. Carly had left, and only sobs could be heard from the other rooms. So Freddie sat beside Spencer and explained the whole story to him while Sam sat by the computer, lightly crying, not loud, just in case anyone would see her. She heard the whole story.

"My dad found us. After being shipped to Iraq all those years ago..." Freddie started. He then scooted over to Spencer and sighed. "Well, he wants to be my father again, and I want to give him a chance. I can't help it..I want to know him. He's my dad."

Spencer nodded, understanding every word. I saw Spencer whimper before asking. "But what about your friends?" Freddie looked at Sam and she turned away quickly. But Freddie already saw her red face. "Next year, when I go for collage, I'll see them again." He said the answer to Spencer's question, but made sure Sam had heard it, too.

Sam slowly got up, once Freddie turned his attention back to Spencer. She had tried to block out all the information Freddie had just told her, but she new she'd keep it with her forever. Even if she didn't want to. Carly's sobs filled the room, making Sam even more depressed. The world spun around her, it all turned into a blur. She had to get out of here. Too much was happening. She sprinted out to the door and slammed it shut.

Sam leaned against the door and tried to breathe. _In out. In out._ Should couldn't help but slink down to the floor, her back still on the door. She tried not to think about it, she really did. _Dad. _She thought about it. Sam broke out in tears. She detested this. Why did everything she love leave? Why did everyone who loved her eventually walk out on her?

_"Just like my dad." _She thought.

She got up to leave, her cries turning into sobs. She wasn't going through this again. When she made it to the stairs she heard a door shut behind her.

"Sam!" A voice shouted. She didn't bother to turn around and kept walking. A strong hand griped her elbow and turned her around. "Where are you going?" The voice asked. "Where are _you _going, Freddie?" Sam questioned him. He flinched. She called him Freddie. He let go of her elbow.

"I'll be back. You know that." Freddie said in a small voice.

"How do I know that?"

Freddie looked at Sam for along time. Her hair was wild, but still beautiful. Her eyes were wet and red, but still her blue eyes sparkled. Her whole body was shaking violently. He wanted to hug her; to some how comfort her.

"God, please let this work," Freddie thought.

He leaned in and kissed her lips. Sam was caught in surprise, but slowly kissed back. They had both wanted this for a long time. To both of them it was like returning somewhere safe, none of this mattered. It was just them, like it should be. Freddie's hands reached her waist and Sam's around his neck.

"How..do...I...know..you'll...come..back?" Sam asked between each kiss. Freddie smiled on her lips and pulled back.

"Try to keep a light on when I'm gone. That way I'll always know you're thinking of me. The day I come back, I want to see that light. So I can rely on it to get home."

Sam laughed, "You are such a nub."

Freddie raised an eyebrow, "So you won't keep on a light?"

Sam shook her head. "I'll always have on a light."

Freddie looked once more and asked, "Why are you crying, Sam?"

Sam smiled sadly. "I'll miss picking on you, Freddo."

He laughed and left her standing on the stairs.

She knew she shouldn't hope. Like her dad, they both promised to come back.

* * *

**3 Years Later. **

He drove to the street she had said she lived on. All the houses were dark. He sighed. He drove on further to make a U-turn when suddenly a light came on in a near by home. He drove up and saw a person quickly open the door to place a letter on the door. He parked his car and walked up to the door. He didn't care if he looked odd, he just needed to know. He pulled on the letter and looked at the words.

**To: Freddwardo**

**I fuckin' love you, nub.**

**From: Sam**

He chuckled and did what Sam would do: walked on in.

"Sam!" He called.

"Stranger in my house! Get out now or I will come down with a baseball bat and a hunk of ham!" She yelled from the top of the stairs.

"It's Freddie!"

She slowly walked down the stairs. She was in pajama bottoms and a tank top, her hair up, both a base ball bat and a hunk of ham in one hand. She looked down and dropped everything.

"Freddie!" She gasped.

He ran up to her a hugged her. "One year, my ass!" Sam mummbled.

"What's going on down there?" A voice rang from upstairs. Freddie looked at her, a questioning look on his face.

"That's my dad." Sam said, a sheepish smile on her face.

Freddie smirked and leaned down to kiss her. Just like three years ago, it was like going home.

His lips molded onto hers and should couldn't help but thank god she never gave up, and always kept the light on.

* * *

**A/N: Haha.. Sorry you guys. I tried to make it a little longer, but I couldn't think of more to put in there. This was my first fanfiction. So please review! Thanks so much for reading (:  
**

**-Colby  
**


End file.
